


Average

by alysonlaurel203



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysonlaurel203/pseuds/alysonlaurel203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Zarry one-shot for your reading pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average

I left my average job, like I did every other average day, and I stopped at the same average coffee shop and ordered the same average cappuccino. I re-inserted my headphones and followed on my path back home. LA wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be. Especially not since I gave up the whole modeling career.  
As I approached my apartment building, I noticed a moving van in the parking lot.  
"Hm. New tenants I guess" I thought to myself as I made my way to my apartment. 

That night I made myself dinner. Spaghetti and wine, with a nice romantic comedy to escape the boring reality of my life.  
I heard a knock on the door during the opening credits. No one ever visits me unless I get pizza delivery  
I opened the door to a 5'11" pair of sparkling blue-green eyes topped with messy milk chocolate curls that fell to his chin.  
"Hi I'm Harry! I'm your new neighbor" he said excitedly, extending his hand, balancing brownies in the other.  
"Hi, I'm Zayn. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? I have some left over spaghetti if you'd like to stay." I was almost never this forward and I never allowed strangers into my apartment.  
"Actually, that'd be great. I'm starved from moving all day." Harry said as I stepped out of his way, motioning for him to enter.  
"Where should I put these brownies?" he asked.  
"Let me take those. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable." I said welcomingly.  
Harry sat on the couch and looked around the room. His eyes swept from ceiling, to floor and back, taking in every inch of his surroundings.  
I made him a bowl of spaghetti and poured him a glass of wine and walked back to him.  
He sat on my sofa so poised. The flannel shirt he wore, rolled to the elbows, baring a million tattoos on his forearm. His skinny jeans showed every curve and tip in his legs, from his ankles to his thighs, and everything in between.  
"I was just going to start this silly rom-com but I can totally change it to something you want to watch like soccer or an action movie. Whatever you want." I said a little too quickly. It came out awkward and rushed and Harry let out a small giggle afterwards. I am the most embarrassing, socially clumsy person in the world. Great.  
"I quite like rom-coms. What did you have in mind?" Harry looked at me with a warm smile. He had the most kissable, pink lips I had ever seen. They stuck out against his olive skin tone in the most perfect way.  
"It was 'Definitely, Maybe' with Ryan Reynolds. I've seen it a thousand times. We really don't have to watch it." I could feel my face blushing.  
"I love that movie!" Harry exclaimed, "Can we please watch it?"  
"Absolutely" I said, easing into the social situation a little bit more. 

 

We barely watched the movie as we talked and ate. By the time we were done with our spaghetti, the bottle of wine was empty.  
"Would you like more wine?" I asked Harry  
"Yeah. That'd be great!" Harry said from the other room.  
I poured him a glass of the best wine I had. I had been saving it for a special occasion but I couldn't think of anything more special than the beautiful young man sitting on my sofa.  
I returned with the two glasses and collected the dirty dishes off the coffee table.  
"I'm just going to wash these real quick" I said as I headed into the kitchen.  
One plate in to my dish washing, and I felt a pair of warm, muscly arms wrap around my waist and help guide my hands to washing the dishes. It was like that pottery scene from Patrick Shwayze's "Ghosts."  
I could feel his breath on my neck and every hair on my body was on ends.  
I placed the dish in the sink and turned around in his arms to face him.  
I swear I looked into his ocean eyes for a century before he kissed me.  
I was electrified, alive. I felt like every cell in body woke up at the same time.  
His hands we on my hips as I raised a hand and tangled it into his shaggy hair. His breathing hitched as my other hand touched the base of his neck.  
We pushed to the bathroom as our lips stayed attached like moths to a flame. 

* * *

We stayed intertwined for the rest of the night. Naked, vulnerable, honest. We talked about everything. His last name was Styles, he loved his mother and stepfather and his sister, Gemma. He worked in a bakery but always wanted to be a singer. He had tattoos of everything that meant anything to him. He was scared of dying alone and showing up to a party underdressed. His smile could save lives and his laugh could make stars align. He started to talk nonsense as he slowly started drifting into sleep. "I like you Zayn," he mumbled. "I think you're going to be good for me." He said before he drifted off. But I knew it would be him who would be good for me. And I thought that this day was average.


End file.
